The proposed research is designed to provide information regarding gonadotropic control of luteal function and hormonal requirements for induction of nidation in spotted skunks which exhibit a 200 to 220 day period of obligate delayed implantation. This will be accomplished by constantly infusing known quantities of gonadotropic hormones during the delay period. The pituitary is necessary for induction of implantation in this species; however, constant infusion of ovine LH in the doses given have failed to induce early implantation.